


Comfort

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Swearing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, cant forget that one, uhhh i dont know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mark, Ethan, and a sense of togetherness.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i still write crankiplier 😎 tho this is mostly more of their friendship with pining eth lmao

Ethan tapped the end of his pen against the pad of paper in his hands. “New video, new video, new video,” he mumbled to himself over a million times now, yet the page was still blank. He wasn’t really in the mood to record something he was already working on, but none of the video games his friends had suggested to him looked interesting enough to get anything out of—it was frustrating, having to sit there and wrack his brain for any possible idea he had; even the worst ideas were still ideas.

Nothing was coming to him, though—his brain seemed about as dry as a desert and he couldn’t focus for long enough to get a solid idea anyway. So, he did what he would always do: ask Mark.

“Got any videos I can leech off of?” Ethan asked in a bright blue bubble, chuckling to himself as he looked at his phone screen; somehow just the thought of Mark’s reply was enough to make him feel a little better. It wasn’t long until three dots popped up in the corner of the screen and a message came through.

“Yeah, right. Seriously though, did you wanna record together? There’s this new horror game that everyone is talking about. Seems fun to me. We could get some other people to play too.”

“Works for me. Anything is good right about now.” Ethan figured that would be the end of their little chat, but another ping to his phone caused his eyes to drift back downwards.

“You doing okay?”

The boy blinked a few times, making sure he read that right. It wasn’t super surprising, but Mark wasn’t exactly the type to be so blunt and straightforward about his concern, especially with Ethan of all people. He couldn’t say it was  _ bad  _ that Mark suddenly decided to up and change that, though.

“Uh, yeah, I’m all good,” he replied hesitantly, almost forgetting to hit send. “Just a bit out of it, tired and whatnot.”

“I see. Wanna come over then? We can record later.”

“Yeah, that sounds great, actually.”

Ethan wasn’t sure what prompted the invitation (aside from his slowly-increasing mental exhaustion), but he wasn’t about to say no to that. Hanging out with Mark was always a dream—frankly, it still was. He was his  _ idol _ for as long as Ethan could remember. And here he was, standing beside Mark as an equal.

Even the memory of the backflip couldn’t ruin the feeling that gave him.

Ethan gathered his things together—it wasn’t much, he really didn’t plan on staying too long (he didn’t want to bother Mark)—and headed for the door. And before he had any time to process the passing scenery through the car window, he had arrived in Mark’s driveway.

“Jesus,” he muttered to no one in particular as he stepped out of the driver’s seat and stretched his arms above him. It was hotter out than he had anticipated and now he wasn’t so sure about wearing a long-sleeved shirt; unfortunately, his own apartment was a lot colder than Mark’s place.

“You’re here,” Mark stated simply as he allowed Ethan to step past him. “That was quicker than I expected.” The door shut with a click and Ethan’s eyes followed the nose back to Mark as he slid off his shoes.

“Not a lot of traffic, surprisingly,” Ethan replied plainly. He stared at Mark for a moment too long before tearing his eyes away. If he was being honest, the boy could’ve fallen into Mark’s arms right then and there, but that was out of their boundaries—that wasn’t something they had discussed or talked out. They were close, yes, but Ethan knew Mark wasn’t a touchy-feely kind of guy, especially with his friends; there were things he would do for bits and parts of their videos, but outside of that he mostly kept to himself.

The air felt colder around Ethan as he breathed out a low sigh. He suspected immediately that Mark would question it, but this time he could play it off as his exhaustion; it wasn’t a lie either, he  _ was  _ tired, but that time he was also frustrated and disappointed. Ethan knew he shouldn’t have fallen for Mark or expected anything more from him, but Mark was unpredictable—that was part of his charm—and it was hard not to get swept up in everything he said or did and it certainly didn’t help that Ethan would overthink every little thing they would do for a bit. Even a light push against his shoulder as a buddy-buddy thing would send his mind spiraling afterwards.

“Sure you’re okay?” Mark asked and Ethan snapped back to reality; he worried for a moment that he had been staring into space.

“Yep,” he replied stupidly. Ethan mentally cringed at how awkward his voice came out sounding, but tried to shrug it off as he followed Mark into the kitchen. “Uh, can I ask you something?”

Mark raised an eyebrow, pulling a gallon of water out of the refrigerator and pushing a newly-filled glass of it into Ethan’s hands. “Of course, man. What’s up?”

“Um, no, it’s nothing serious,” Ethan clarified, nodding his head in thanks as he took a sip of the water. “I was just wondering why you invited me over so suddenly.”

“Oh, right.” Mark chuckled dryly and leaned a hand against the counter near the sink. He paused for a moment, staring at nothing and everything, and then licked his lips. “Actually, it was kinda for me. I mean, I needed a friend.”

The shorter boy opened his mouth to speak again, but nothing came out.  _ Mark  _ was feeling down?  _ The  _ Markiplier? It seemed otherworldly to think that, but then again it wouldn’t be the first time Ethan had seen Mark down in the dumps—still, he was shocked almost every time.

“Oh—oh, yeah, dude, I’m sorry, are you okay?” He finally managed to speak after collecting his thoughts.

“No, yeah, I’m fine, I just…” Mark trailed off, sighing as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I, uh, broke things off with Amy.”

“Oh.” Ethan froze up—he couldn’t form the right words there, but it was so sudden and Mark had really just gone and said that. Why? He wanted to ask a billion questions at once; they had seemed fine just the other day, so why now? Did anyone else know? Was he going to make some public announcement about it?

Still, nothing else pushed past his lips. They remained sealed on his face, stupidly as ever.

“Uh, yeah.” Mark rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry, I didn’t know who else to tell, and uh, I feel pretty...out of it right now.”

Ethan gasped. “Oh, shit, no, man! It’s okay! I get it!” He almost dropped the glass of water with how frantically he was waving his free hand. “I’m here for you, dude, always!”

Mark chuckled once more, amused at Ethan’s desperate attempt to comfort him here. Still, he was doing quite well. “Thanks, Eth. Really.”

“Yeah, of course, no problem—!” Ethan exhaled slowly and shakily, setting down the glass now since he was afraid he would spill it, or worse. “Um, I won’t ask about it or anything, so wanna just...watch a movie or something?” He suggested.

Mark stood straight and brushed a hand through his hair, then responded, “Yeah, that would be nice.”

Ethan, staring again for a moment too long, breathlessly nodded. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> also Mark & Amy are still friends here, he just feels bad about the breakup so he needs some support from Ethan :)


End file.
